Moonrise Institute
by Anthae
Summary: Jack arrive dans un nouvel établissement, coupé de sa vie d'aant, coupé de ses amis...en un mot: libre. [Hijack]
1. Chapter 1

Pour sa dernière année de scolarité, Jack Frost avait décidé de s'éloigner de sa famille et de son Maine natal afin d'intégrer un pensionnat moyennement réputé, mais qui vaudrait mieux de toute façon au l'établissement qu'il avait alors fréquenté. Certes, il était ce qu'on appelle un élève "populaire", que certains enviaient et que d'autres haïssaient, et que tout le monde connaissait quoi qu'il arrive. Il était celui qu'il fallait inviter aux soirées, celui à qui il fallait parler si on voulait être bien vu, celui que les filles s'arrachaient. Mais Jack s'était lassé de tout ça. Il s'était lassé des sourire hypocrites qu'on lui faisait et des regards aguicheurs que les filles lui lançaient. N'importe qui aurait pu tuer pour avoir ce qu'il avait alors qu'il l'aurait volontiers abandonné.

Et il était là, debout devant le coffre de sa voiture, à regarder l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Ca ne lui faisait rien. Ni chaud, ni froid. Il regardait cette bâtisse qui l'abriterait pour toute l'année, et ça ne lui faisait rien de plus que de savoir que 20% des mammifères étaient des chauves-souris. Il attrapa son sac, ferma sa voiture et monta les quelques marches qui précédaient l'entrée de son pas nonchalant. L'intérieur, qui ressemblait à un hall d'hôtel première classe, n'attira pas non plus son attention. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte vitrée sur laquelle brillait le mot "Accueil". Le bureau semblait vide. Il frappa trois coups. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la; porte.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Un vieil homme ventripotent à la barbe fournie entra tant bien que mal dans la petite pièce.

-Ah, vous devez être Jack Frrrost! Je me trrrompe?

-Euh...non.

-Parrrfait! Je suis Monsieur Norrrth, dirrrecteur de Moonrrrise Institute. Voilà ton emploi du temps et un plan de l'école, au cas où tu te perrrdrrrais. Ton compagnon de chambrrre pas encore là, mais tu peux aller déjà installer. Tiens, ta clé. Et clé des douches. Tu avoir chambrrre 48. Question?

Jack pris la clé entre ses dents, marmonna un "Non, merci" et sortit. Sa chambre était située avec toutes les autres dans un bâtiment de plein pied qui encerclait une étendue d'herbe derrière le bâtiment principal, comme une couronne de pierre. La 48 était en plein milieu, il devait donc traverser la pelouse au milieu d'autres élèves qui se retrouvaient en petit groupes après ces deux mois sans nouvelles. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas assaillis de toute part par des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque filles aux chevelures multicolores qui s'étaient retournées sur son passage. Il arriva enfin à sa chambre. La porte simple, recouverte de peinture rouge sur laquelle brillaient les chiffres dorés 4 et 8, semblait neuve. D'où la surprise de Jack quand il l'ouvrit. Deux lits simples de chaque côté d'un fenêtre avec une petite commode au pied de chacun, un petit meuble à côté de la porte, et une zone vide entre les deux. Rien de plus. Jack resta un moment comme ça, les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire. Un toussotement le fit se retourner.

-T'es Jack?

-Tu es...(il jeta un coup d'œil à son descriptif de chambre) Aster Bunnymund?

-Ouais. Ca te dérangerait de bouger de l'entrée?

Sans un mot, Jack se décala. Aster Bunnymund était tout simplement immense. Une carrure d'athlète soulignée par un t-shirt gris dont les manches courtes dévoilaient des tatouages maoris et une tignasse brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il balança son sac sur le lit de droite.

-Bon, tu viens, on va au garde meuble.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Combler le vide.

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé ("Tu peux pas faire confiance à grand monde ici" d'après Aster Bunnymund), les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers un autre bâtiment, un peu à l'écart. Une sorte de grand hangar où étaient entassés des meubles en tous genres, triés par catégorie. Aster se jeta sur une télévision et une console de jeu, et fit signe à Jack de trainer un sofa et un mini frigo jusqu'à un chariot.

-Ils mettent tout ça en libre service?

-Ouais, enfin rien ne sort d'ici. Mais il vaut mieux être bien servi pour survivre un an!

Ils attachèrent la télé sur le frigo, lui même attaché sur le sofa, lui même attaché sur le chariot. Alors qu'ils serraient les nœuds, une voix féminine les interrompit.

-Bunny, c'est quand tu veux.

Jack se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix en question. Son colocataire se leva pour aller serrer une rousse échevelée dans ses bras. A les voir, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, elle lui mit une droite. Aussi simplement que ça.

-T'avais dit que t'appellerais, espèce de lâcheur. Tu sais ce que c'est de devoir être H24 avec trois énergumènes?

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire et se retourna vers Jack.

-Jack, c'est Mérida. Mérida, mon coloc' de cette année.

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête aux pieds, en s'attardant sur ses muscles saillants. Elle sourit, un petit sourire en coin que Jack connaissait bien. Un sourire qui voulait à peu près dire "beau gooosse".

-Et bah, ils se sont pas foutu de toi, t'as vu le canon? Même s'il a des cheveux un peu bizarres, je suis pas fan des teintures...

Jack soupira. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de remarque sur ses cheveux. Certes, des cheveux blancs à 17 ans, ça ne passait pas inaperçu, mais plus personne n'y faisait vraiment attention dans son ancien lycée...mais ça, c'était avant.

-C'est leur couleur naturelle, répondit-il dans un soupire d'exaspération.

-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi tes sourcils sont noirs?

-Pourquoi on dirait qu'un piaf a fait ton nid dans tes cheveux?

Ils se toisèrent un moment, puis la rouquine éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment bien tombé, Bunny! Bon aller, je vous aide?

Aster Bunnymund accepta qu'elle pousse le chariot (chariot qui devait peser cinq fois le poids de la jeune fille) pendant que les garçons portaient une table. Et le petit groupe retraversa la pelouse vers la 48. Ils durent tout faire passer par la fenêtre qui jouxtait la porte, mais tout passa. Mérida s'affala sur leur canapé pendant que Bunny s'assit face à la porte close. Jack s'approcha de la rousse et lui demanda.

-Il fait quoi, là?

-Il repeint la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

En effet, Aster Bunnymund avait repeint la porte. Il avait sorti ses bombes de peinture et dessiné une fresque colorée qui s'étalait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Mérida le regardait finir son œuvre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, pendant que Jack entassait des affaires dans sa commode. Tout ça dans un silence confortable. Le grand brun se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

-Et Hic?

-Ca fait une semaine qu'il est là, on est arrivés en même temps. Son père lui a pété un câble quand il a su, t'imagine même pas! "C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé mon fils! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu?", enfin bref t'imagine la scène. Hé, Jack, ça te dérange si je...

Elle indiqua une cigarette, l'air désolée. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs secoua la tête.

-Non non, vas-y!

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Aster.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Mérida? Tu ne fumeras pas dans ma chambre, de un, parce que ça pue, et de deux parce que tu te bousilles la santé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses un discours sur la clope, Bunnymund!

-Tu demandes, je réponds. Tu ne fumeras pas ici.

Fumasse, elle rangea son paquet, mais garda sa cigarette entre les doigts, sans l'allumer.

-Bref, passons. Donc Hiccup est là, mais il veux être seul. En plus, ce salopard de MacIntosh l'a plaqué, il est inconsolable. Quand je pense qu'il a failli se faire baffer par son père pour un mec qui l'a laissé tomber deux jour après, juste "parce qu'à la fac, ce sera pas pareil"... Je lui en foutrais... T'en pense quoi, toi?

Aster se contenta de hausser les épaules. et se remit à peindre. Mérida ne dit plus rien. Elle gardait les sourcils froncés, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux et jouant avec sa cigarette. Après quelque minutes, pendant lesquelles elle avait apparemment retourné la question dans tout les sens, elle déclara:

-Je ne comprends pas comment des parents peuvent réagir comme ça. Leur enfant leur dit juste qu'il aime quelqu'un. Certes, ce n'est pas "la norme", mais il n'y a pas de norme en amour, si?

-Tu recommences à faire la Cendrillon. Dans dix secondes tu vas nous parler d'âmes sœurs, de prince charmant et j'en passe.

-Ta gueule, Bunny.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Je vais voir si Punzie est là. Jack, tu viens.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle tira Jack par le bras, hors de la chambre. Une fois dehors, elle alluma sa cigarette.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir?, demanda Jack.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant s'inspirer et de souffler un petit nuage de fumée, les yeux fermés. Puis elle les ouvrit et avança, lentement pour bien savourer cette fumée qui lui entrait dans les poumons.

-Je t'en propose pas. Bunny veut que j'arrête, alors encourager les autres, je crois pas qu'il approuverait.

-Je ne fume plus de toute façon.

-T'as bien de la chance. Bref, je t'ai demandé de venir, parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'ai parlé un peu vite tout à l'heure. Personne ne sait pour Hiccup. Il n'y a que Bunny, Punzie et moi. Avec son ex et les potes de son ex, mais ils sont plus là. Alors, s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne.

-T'inquiète.

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le reste du chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre 92, Mérida s'assit sous la fenêtre. Jack s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Hiccup est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je l'admire énormément. Il arrive à être souriant, fort, alors qu'en réalité, il est au plus bas. Il ne veut pas être un poids, alors il n'implique pas les autres. J'aimerais être capable de faire ce qu'il fait.

Jack ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire? Il ne connaissait ce Hiccup ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Même s'il en savait désormais pas mal sur lui, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé fut perturbé par l'arrivée d'une frêle jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés, chargée de trois énormes sacs de voyage. Mérida se releva pour l'aider à s'installer. Jack resta appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte à les regarder se chamailler sur qui occuperait le plus de place dans la grande armoire qui occupait la moitié d'un mur. Leur chambre était déjà meublée et décorée. Un épais tapis rouge cerise recouvrait une bonne partie du sol, et de nombreux posters masquaient les murs en béton. La blonde finit par s'assoir sur l'élégante méridienne qui était disposés sous la fenêtre. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers Jack qu'elle sembla remarquer pour la première fois.

-Oh! Salut, moi c'est Rapunzel. Toi, tu es...

-Jack.

-Ravie de te rencontrer.

-C'est le nouveau coloc' de Bunny. Conon, hein?

La Rapunzel en question ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Elle brancha son iPod sur une enceinte, et mit le volume à fond. Mérida s'installa à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre et alluma une seconde cigarette. Jack la rejoignit, sans rentrer dans la chambre.

-On a le droit de fumer sur le campus?

-Non, mais tant que l'année scolaire n'est pas officiellement commencée, le règlement ne s'applique pas. Donc profite de ces trois derniers jours de liberté avant la prison!

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Oui, Maman?...Oui, je suis bien installée...Ne t'inquiète pas...Non, je n'approcherais pas les garçons...Ni l'alcool, ni les drogues, promis...Maman, j'ai plus quatre ans, je suis capable de prendre mes responsabilités!...Ne parle pas de Papa, il n'a rien à voir avec ça...Oui, pardon...Oui...Oui, à bientôt.

La blonde se leva en soupirant.

-Ma mère, qui pique encore une crise parce que "le monde est si cruel, ma pauvre petite fille!". Enfin bref, si on allait à l'abri? Jack, tu nous accompagne?

Vu l'enthousiasme de Mérida, et le regard pétillant de Rapunzel, Jack pouvait difficilement refuser. Les filles l'envoyèrent chercher Bunny qui lui indiquerait le chemin et se dirigèrent vers le sentier qui divisait les chambres en deux bâtiments. Jack bifurqua avant pour rejoindre la 48. Aster avait continué sa fresque qui s'étendait à présent sur la moitié des murs. Il était allongé sur le sofa en buvant un coca. Quand Jack lui parla de l'abri, il se leva d'un bond et sortit tout sourire sans l'attendre. Il dut presque courir pour le rattraper. Ils passèrent sur le côté du bâtiment, suivant le même chemin que les filles quelques minutes plus tôt, s'enfonçant dans le bois qui s'étendait au delà des chambres.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour!

La fin de la fiction se précise petit à petit dans ma tête! Donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder à être couchée sur papier.

Par contre, dès demain, je serais sans internet du lundi au vendredi (sauf si je croise un Mcdo), du coup je ne publierais, ne répondrais aux éventuelles reviews ou autre, que le week-end.

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre, et à très vite!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, cher fanfictioneur!_

_Voici le troisième chapitre de Moonrise. Merci d'être arrivés jusque là ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit quelque chose (genre, je ne sais pas, une review?) histoire de savoir si ça vous plait, ce que vous aimez moins et tout et tout :)_

_Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture!_

L'abri en question était une sorte de grotte aménagée dans un tas de pierre, dont l'entrée donnait directement sur une rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres. On y accédait en sautant d'un rocher à l'autre en se mouillant les pieds, mais l'intérieur était bien sec, et frais malgré la chaleur extérieur. C'est à cet endroit que Jack passa les deux jours suivant, avec Bunny (il avait insisté pour que Jack arrête de l'appeler Aster Bunnymund), Mérida et Punzie, à rire, à parler et à boire. Une réserve de bouteilles était planquée sous un énorme caillou, facile d'accès. De la bière, surtout, et une seule bouteille de vodka, en cas d'extrême urgence.

Punzie venait de Floride. Sa mère gérait un hôtel, son père était mort d'une overdose cinq mois avant sa naissance. Mérida était originaire de l'Etat de Washington. Parents mariés, trois petits frères, elle ne rentrait pas pour les vacances, sauf Thanksgiving et Noël. Bunny n'avait pas de famille à proprement parler. Ses parents voyageaient tout le temps, il passait donc ses vacances seul dans son appart à Chicago. Mais ce que Jack appris assez vite, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de "populaire" à Moonrise. Juste les gens assez forts pour se faire respecter, ceux assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser écraser, et les autres, sans que ces catégories ne se répartissent en groupes distincts. Et Hiccup qui revenait dans la conversation de façon récurrente. Son père, ses dessins, ses muscles ("A tomber par terre, on dirait un mannequin" dixit la rouquine), son ex, son chat... Jack les écoutait parler de ce garçon extraordinaire sans pour autant mettre un visage sur ce nom, car en deux jour, le Hiccup n'était pas sorti de sa chambre.

Le soir du deuxième jour, au réfectoire, alors que Mérida et Punzie se demandaient si Hiccup avait mangé depuis qu'il était arrivé et suggéraient de lui apporter une assiette de pâtes, les conversations se muèrent en murmure. Jack releva la tête. Un garçons aux cheveux châtain venait d'entrer, les yeux baissés, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards que les élèves lui lançaient. Mérida se mit debout sur une table et hurla.

-Hic! Viens là!

Hiccup (car c'était lui qui venait d'entrer) se dirigea vers leur table et s'assit entre les deux filles. Jack ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Des yeux verts cernés, des cheveux en bataille, une barbe de trois jours recouvrant ses joues pâles, des épaules musclée marquées par un débardeur vert... Jack était un peu déçu. Il s'était imaginé un grand gaillard baraqué, souriant, débordant de gaité. Mais Hiccup était plus mince qu'athlétique, et plus las que joyeux.

-Salut les filles, comment ça va?

Sa voix un peu rauque tentait de paraître un minimum enjouée, mais elle ne dupait personne. Les filles et Bunny lui répondirent sans lui retourner la question. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient parfaitement comment il allait. La conversation reprit son cours sans que Jack n'intervienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup se décide à lui parler...

-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont comme ça?

...de ses cheveux. Quelle originalité!

-Ils ont toujours été comme ça.

-Ca te dérange si je te dessine?

Question inhabituelle...Les trois autres regardèrent Jack avec surprise. Ce dernier acquiesça. A la fin du repas, Hiccup se leva et partit sans un mot. Des qu'il fut sorti, Mérida se pencha vers Jack.

-Hiccup n'a pas sorti ses crayons depuis au moins deux mois, depuis que MacIntosh l'a plaqué.

-Et?

Les trois autres le regardèrent bizarrement, les sourcils froncés, et reprirent une conversation tout à fait hors sujet: les fringues. Bunny laissa les filles discuter de leur garde robe et je tourna vers Jack.

-T'as plutôt intérêt à te démarquer par rapport à ton style vestimentaire ici, sinon tu vas faire tache. Et les taches se font souvent lyncher la première semaine, voire après si ça s'arrange pas.

-Et là, ça va comment je suis habillé?

Il portait un jean et un débardeur ample qui laissait voir ses côtes. Bunny réfléchis un instant.

-Ca devrait aller. Et puis avec tes cheveux, tu risques pas grand chose.

Ils finirent leur repas en parlant chiffons, piercings et tatouages.

Le soir, Mérida et Bunny proposèrent de passer par la chambre d'Hiccup, "comme au bon vieux temps", mais Punzie s'éclipsa pour appeler sa mère. Elle avait beau la critiquer, elle avait du mal à ne pas l'appeler tous les soirs. Jack suivit donc les deux autres vers la chambre 7. Ils frappèrent et attendirent. Pas de réponse. Bunny martela la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un Hiccup en jogging-sweat vienne ouvrir. Il leva les yeux en les laissant entrer. Jack ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation en entrant. Les murs étaient recouverts de croquis et de dessins en tous genres. Des portraits, des créatures imaginaires, l'Abris...Une étagère vacillait sous le poids des carnets et autres livres de technique diverses. Une odeur d'épices flottait dans l'air. Mérida s'était laissée tomber dans une pile de cousins tandis que Bunny s'était assis en tailleur à côté. Hiccup restait debout, à côté de son lit, les mains dans les poches. La rousse lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

-Je teste l'aquarelle aux épices. J'ai piqué du paprika, de la cannelle et du safran, ce sont des couleurs très marqués.

Tandis qu'ils s'appliquait à décrire la façon dont les pigments imprégnaient le papier, ou autre chose dont Jack ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de toute façon, l'ado aux cheveux blanc s'attardait sur quelques portraits. Presque tous représentaient le même jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, sombre et au regard clair. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, avec son nez démesuré, mais ses yeux semblait briller de malice, quelque soit la méthode utilisée. Le plus beau de ces portraits était accroché au dessus de la commode. Chaque détail y était sublimé, la peau semblait lisse. On aurait dit qu'il allait sortir de son support.

-Ca te dérangerait de t'éloigner de mes dessins, s'il te plait?

Jack sursauta. Hiccup le regardait, l'air un peu agacé.

-Ils sont magnifiques.

-Tu peux t'éloigner quand même?

-Je vais pas les bouffer, tes dessins.

-Même, éloigne toi.

Sa façon d'insister irrita Jack. Ce mec était surprotecteur envers des morceaux de papier, il fallait arrêter cinq minutes!

-C'est bon, je m'éloigne.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la 48.


	4. Chapter 4

Premier jour de cours. Bunny n'avait pas français, ni philosophie, et comptait donc bien profiter de ces deux heures pour explorer chaque recoin de son oreiller, laissant donc Jack se débrouiller seul. Il était plutôt bon en français, et réussi la première interrogation de l'année (oui, le jour de la rentrée) avec brio, mais après trois minutes d'épistémologie, le professeur de philo l'avait perdu. L'adolescent s'était déjà mis à gribouiller dans les marges de son cahier. Enfin, ces deux longues heures de solitude s'achevèrent. Bunny attendait à la sortie, pour compenser le fait qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné le matin même. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine séance de torture mentale: les mathématiques. Bunny s'installa directement au fond, derrière Mérida et Hiccup en faisant signe à Jack de le rejoindre. Le silence se fit soudainement. Un grand homme, très mince, très pâle, était entré dans la salle, sans un bruit. Il toisa les élèves d'un regard mauvais en pinçant les lèvres, tout en glissant plus qu'en marchant vers son bureau. Sa voix trainante sembla résonner dans le silence de la classe.

-Je suis Monsieur Black, Pitch Black, votre professeur de mathématiques pour cette année. Vous êtes ici pour travailler, et uniquement pour travailler. La moindre perturbation sera suivit d'un retenue que j'encadrerais moi-même. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir comment se passent mes heures de retenue. Nous allons commencer par quelque petit rappels. Prenez vos livre, page cinq, exercices 2 à 16. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, et je ramasserais. Et en silence, bien sûr

Personne ne souffla le moindre mot. Tout le monde se mit au travail immédiatement. Les premiers exercices portaient sur les lois de probabilités. Jack lu l'énoncé, pris un grande inspiration, et s'affala sur son dossier. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux probabilités, ou aux statistiques, ou aux mathématiques de façon général, et il eut la désagréable surprise de voir qu'une soudaine prédisposition pour cette matière n'avait pas germé pendant l'été. Il regarda les autres élèves gratter leurs stylos sur leurs feuilles, les sourcils froncés.

-Dunbroch! Bunnymund! Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure.

Mérida et Bunny commencèrent à protester, mais Black les fixa, les fusilla presque du regard.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure. Maintenant rasseyez vous, et travaillez.

Durant le reste de l'heure, le silence devint pesant, personne n'osait bouger. La sonnerie fut accueillie avec un soupire de soulagement général. Tous les élèves sortirent, presque en courant après avoir déposé délicatement leur feuille sur le bureau.

-Monsieur Frost, vous n'avez pas rendu vos exercices.

-C'est que je ne les ai pas compris, Monsieur.

-Commencer l'année avec un compte de point négatif, ce doit être une première dans ma carrière.

-Il faut bien un première fois à tout, Monsieur.

-Déguerpissez. Dunbroch et Bunnymund, ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié. Restez donc. Frost, refermez derrière vous.

Jack ne se fit pas prier. Il lança un regard désolé aux deux autre et sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte. Hiccup attendait, assis en tailleur, face de la porte. Jack s'installa à côté de lui sans un mot. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le pas de la porte. Si le silence pendant le cours lui avait semblé oppressant, celui-ci lui paraissait d'avantage gênant. Heureusement, Hiccup se décida à la briser.

-T'es fort quand même.

-Pardon?

-Tu arrives à manquer de respect à un professeur, sans être irrespectueux.

-C'est contradictoire...

-C'est pour ça que tu es fort.

Et le silence se réinstalla. Aucun éclat de voix ne provenait de la salle de classe. Jack en vint à se demander si Black ne les avait pas assommés, pendu par les pieds ou autre chose peu orthodoxes. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, si ils restaient encore là dedans un moment.

-Pourquoi t'es si protecteur envers tes dessins?

Hiccup ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant les yeux un peu perdus dans le vide.

-Le problème ne vient pas des dessins. Les autres ont du te parler de MacIntosh. C'était le gars sur ces dessins. Je le reverrais sans doute jamais, ces dessins sont plus des souvenirs.

-Pourquoi tu gardes des souvenirs d'une personne qui t'as fait souffrir? C'est stupide!

-C'est loin d'être stupide!

Le ton que le garçon avait pris n'appelait pas à une réponse quelle qu'elle soit. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait. Enfin, Bunny et Merida sortirent. Jack se leva d'un bond en les questionnant du regard. Le rousse soupira.

-C'était un avertissement, pour "apprendre à respecter des consignes assez simples pour que vos cerveau dépourvus de neurones les comprennent", tu vois le genre... Bref! A table, je meurs de faim!

Bunny secoua la tête en souriant et lui emboita le pas. Ils retrouvèrent tous Punzie dans le réfectoire en train de repasser les contours d'une silhouette. Jack se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté d'elle.

-Vous dessinez tous ou quoi?

-Non, Mérida raconte des histoires.

-Ta gueule, Bunny.

-Non, c'est vrai. Quand elle parle, tout le monde l'écoute. Et heureusement, parce qu'elle adore parler!

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui?

Elle lui lança un petit pois dans la tempe. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en la maintenant par le cou. Punzie et Jack riaient en observant la scène, tandis que Hiccup se contentait de sourire. Une musique celtique retentit. Hiccup sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Ouais, allo?... Papa, on en a déjà parlé...T'inquiète pas, je vais passer le reste de l'année seul dans ma chambre...Si tu voulais m'isoler, t'avais qu'à m'envoyer en Mongolie. Là, t'aurais été sur que je ferais pas de connerie.

Sur ce, il raccrocha, sans même attendre la réponse.

-Papa chieur?

-Papa chieur.

**Voilà!**

**Comme je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre (et du suivant...) je poste les deux aujourd'hui, comme ça je suis débarrassée!**

**Pour l'instant, le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture, et je n'accumule pas de retard, donc je suis assez contente ^^**

**Bref, voici le prochain ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

-Attend, t'es sérieuse? Le directeur organise un soirée pour son anniversaire de mariage?

-A croire qu'il est fière de sa femme! En fait je pense qu'il s'assure une soirée à peu près tranquille avec sa femme, puisque le règlement est mis entre parenthèses pour la soirée.

Mérida jeta son mégot et ralluma une cigarette. Ils étaient seuls, Jack et elle, à l'Abri. Les trois autres étaient en cours de biologie appliquée, leur dernier avant le week-end. C'était la fin septembre, et Jack se sentait aussi à l'aise que s'il était entouré de sa famille proche. Pas de tabou, pas d'engueulade...

-Et donc, c'est genre "bal de promo", ou bien...

-Ouais, à peur près. Mais il y a pas de surveillance trop poussée, le seul adulte responsable présent, c'est Hubert, le concierge. Et il est assez cool. North nous fait confiance.

La rouquine se lança dans le récit des meilleures anecdotes des années précédentes. Jack écoutait d'une oreille distraite. La veille, il était passé rendre à Hiccup son livre d'histoire. Au fil du mois de septembre, le brun s'était détendu, comme si la présence de ses amis le soulageait de tous ses problèmes. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte -sans frapper-, Jack l'avait trouvé en train de jeter ses dessins dans un grand sac. Tous ceux qui représentaient MacIntosh, poubelle. Il était entré, et Hiccup lui avait sourit. Un grand sourire sincère. Et là, à la grande surprise de Jack, il remarqua qu'un nouveau dessin avait rejoint ceux de ses amis. Un dessin de lui.

-Jack, tu m'écoutes?

-Ouais...Non, en fait non.

-Bah tiens! Faudrait qu'on rentre. Bouge toi!

Le niveau du ruisseau qui bordait l'abris commençait à monter et il devenait de plus en plus périlleux d'entrer et sortir. L'eau leur arrivait aux chevilles. Ils s'aventuraient donc pieds nus sur les roches glissantes. Heureusement, l'agilité de Jack lui permettait de passer de l'une à l'autre sans trop perdre l'équilibre. Mérida continua son récit tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la classe où étaient enfermés les trois autres.

-Et Bunny était sur le toit! Personne ne l'avait vu monter, c'était énorme! Il a lâché des fusées, et elles ont explosé...et c'était magique!

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient alors qu'elle racontait les exploits de Bunny. Jack la regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Si elle pouvait s'entendre, on aurait dit qu'elle parlait de son idole, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils s'installèrent contre le mur face à la porte de la classe, et Mérida continua à parler, parler et parler. Jack n'écoutait qu'à moitié. En un mois, il avait déjà pris l'habitude de mettre la rouquine en mode "muet" quand elle se lançait dans des tirades interminables.

-Jack? Jack!

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu disais?

-Sympa! Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on est écoutée!

-Mérida...

-C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, les sourcils froncés, une moue contrariée plissant ses lèvres. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour chasser des pensées parasites.

-Bref! Je faisais simplement remarquer que toi, tu ne parlais pas beaucoup. Surtout de toi. Jusque là, t'as écouté, rien de plus. On sait rien de toi.

-Il y a pas grand chose à dire, tu sais...

-C'est ce qu'on dit tous. Mais en cherchant bien, il y a toujours quelque chose à dire. T'es pas obligé, mais...tu peux nous faire confiance.

-Mérida, je...

La porte s'ouvrit, ne laissant pas le temps à Jack de poursuivre. La rousse et lui se redressèrent pour accueillir leurs camarades. Bunny fut le premier à sortir. Il les regarda, l'un après l'autre, sans un mot, et continua son chemin, sous le regard médusé de Mérida. Il les avait littéralement snobés. Punzie sortit à son tour, accompagnée d'Hiccup.

-Bunny n'est pas avec vous?

-Il avait deux trois trucs à régler, intervint le brun. On devrait pas l'attendre, il nous rejoindra. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de profiter du dernier week-end ensoleillé!

Ils s'installèrent au milieu de la pelouse. Bunny ne les rejoignit pas. Les files finirent par partir faire des "trucs de filles", laissant Jack et Hiccup seuls.

-Bunny est parti pour le week-end.

-Hein?

-Il avait besoin de prendre une pose. J'ai eu le droit à des commentaires pendant tout le cours, du genre "il se moque de moi, la chaire fraiche devrait pas se croire tout permis, ras le bol de les voir à deux".

-C'est moi la chair fraiche?

-Ouaip. Et t'es proche de sa petite protégée. Un peu trop.

-Mérida? Attend, Bunny et Mérida?

-Ouais, mais personne ne le sait, bien sur... Enfin, Bunny et Mérida ne le savent pas, les autres sont tous au courant. Mais c'est leur problème, on a d'autres choses à penser.

-Ouais...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Si Jack s'était beaucoup rapproché de Mérida ces dernières semaines, c'étaient surtout parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes options. Ca ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de sortir avec elle, même "vite fait". Et Bunny n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion... Il tourna la tête pour répondre à Hiccup, mais croisa son regard. Ses mots se perdirent. Il regarda le ciel.

-Tu...tu fais quoi, là?

-Je te dessine

-Encore?

-Tu m'as donné ton autorisation. Maintenant, je dispose de toi et de ton image.

Le brun lui lança un sourire espiègle.

-T'en fais pas, je n'abuserais pas de toi.

**Tadaaam, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^**

**J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. D'abord parce que ça fait plaisir et que ça motive, ensuite parce que ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer.**

**Ciao! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny n'était en effet pas revenu, ni le vendredi, ni le samedi. Quand le dimanche, ils ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hiccup, il fut surpris de le trouver seul avec Jack qui l'accueilli avec un soupire de soulagement.

-T'es enfin là, on commençait à flipper!

-Les filles ne sont pas avec vous?

-Content de voir que tu vas bien, mon lapin.

Hiccup se leva pour l'accueillir. Aster balança son sac dans un coin.

-Je pensais qu'elles seraient là.

-T'as vu l'heure? Elles doivent être super occupées à comparer leurs vernis à ongle, ou lister les moyens de te faire payer ton absence prolongée. Tu devrais te préparer à la pire soirée de ta vie si tu veux mon avis!

-Mérida ne porte pas de vernis. Et qu'elles essaient un peu pour voir. Ceinture noire de taï-chi, maitre dans l'art de la capoeira et du lancer de boomerang australien.

Il fit craquer sa nuque avant de s'installer à côté d'Hiccup. Il le regarda, puis Jack, et après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda:

-Et vous faisiez quoi?

-On parlait de nos parents, de la peine de mort, du menu de la cantine, pas des trucs super gais.

-Oh, bah si c'est pour entendre ça, je me casse. Bonne nuit les mecs!

Sur ce, il claqua la porte. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la voix de Mérida se fit entendre. Elle venait de retrouver son cher Bunnymund et lui réservait apparemment un de ces accueil dont elle avait le secret: violent. " Aster Bunnymund, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous avoir planté sans même un mot d'explication! Je te donne cinq secondes pour me fournir une justification acceptable". Un bruit sourd fit comprendre que la justification ne devait pas être celle attendue. Hiccup ricana.

-Ah, ces deux là... On dirait que les boomerangs australiens ne sont pas super efficaces contre les écossaises en furie! Donc, nous disions...

-Que nos vies de familles craignent! Tu veux commencer?

Le brun se leva.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hiccup...

-Bonjour Hiccup!

-Ta gueule, Jack!, dit-il en riant(Jack sourit en l'entendant prononcer son nom, aussi stupide que lui parut sa réaction). Je vis seul avec mon père, et son meilleur pote qui passe ses journée et ses nuits dans le garage. Ma mère est morte, tuée par un chien quand j'avais un an, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Le pote de mon père, Gobber, m'a dit qu'il lui avait à moitié bouffé le visage.

-C'est horrible.

-Tu peux même dire dégueulasse. Mais j'étais très jeune, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Et mon cher Papa ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les gens, encore moins avec les gosses. Dès que possible, il essaie de me confiner dans ma chambre pour pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, et dès que je sors, j'ai le droit à un message toutes les dix minutes...sauf depuis cet été où il a plus où moins péter un câble, dans le genre "où est-ce que j'ai bien pu merder? Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça, fils!" ou bien "C'est pas ce que j'avais demandé, je voulais un vrai mec et on m'a refourguer une pédale!"

Hiccup prenait une voix grave et bourru, et gonflait les pectoraux dans une caricature de son père qui fit exploser de rire le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Il a commencé à élaborer une théorie comme quoi la mort de ma mère m'avait tellement traumatisé que j'en avait été déréglé, détraqué. Bref, à l'entendre, je suis barge. Tu comprends, aimer les mecs, c'est un énorme problème. C'est une maladie, il faudrait me faire exorciser! Enfin bref, je suis mieux ici! Et toi?

Le rire stoppa instantanément. Jack ne s'était jamais livré à personne, personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Placé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, souvent "rendu" à cause de son comportement et de son insolence...

-Je...j'ai pas vraiment de famille, en fait. Enfin, pas de famille fixe.

Les yeux verts du brun s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Attend, t'es sérieux?

-J'ai demandé au centre de placement de m'inscrire en pension pour ma dernière année. Après, j'irai à la fac, j'aurais mon appart'...j'aurais plus besoin d'être en famille d'accueil. J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul pour qui ça se passé mal! Tous les autres, au centre, ils n'ont aucun problème. Ils ont...je sais pas...une fête pour leur anniversaire, des cadeaux pour Noël, des histoires avant d'aller se coucher... Jamais j'ai eu une famille comme ça. Pourquoi ça m'est jamais arrivé? Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur moi? C'est quoi mon problème, hein? Qu'est ce qui allait pas chez moi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

Ça sortait tout seul. Toute l'amertume emmagasinée ces dernières années se déversait sans filtre. Les Miles qui l'avaient fait dormir dans le cabanon au fond du jardin parce qu'il avait renversé son verre de lait sur la moquette, le père Smith qui l'avait giflé si fort qu'une de ses dents était partie, simplement parce qu'il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait mal boutonner sa chemise, la vieille O'Briain et son chien enragé qui avait laissé la marque de ses dents sur l'épaule de l'adolescent...Des alcooliques, des violents, des indifférents, des nymphomanes...Jack avait vu de tout, jamais longtemps mais toujours assez pour que ça suffise une bonne fois pour toute. Hiccup l'écoutait, assis en tailleur sur son lit, en silence. Jack racontait, plus pour lui même que pour l'autre. La colère montait. Une colère qu'il avait toujours tue. Personne ne s'en souciait, il était invisible, juste un dossier parmi tant d'autre. Quand la secrétaire du centre le voyait arriver, elle soupirait, l'air de dire, "Oh non, il va encore falloir placer Jack Frost!". Au lycée, il compensait. Il n'en avait jamais changé et était devenu le mec le plus populaire. Plus encore que le quater back de l'équipe, ou de la rock star, ou du rebelle qui fumait ses joins en parlant d'auteurs dont personne n'entend parler pour montrer qu'il est cultivé. Il faisait mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Il faisait rire. Tout ce qui ne plaisait pas à ses familles d'accueil plaisait aux élèves, les blagues, l'insolence, les sourires malicieux (combien de filles avaient succombé au charme de Jack Frost!) mais c'était une bande d'hypocrite. Ils le voulaient, sans le connaitre. Simplement parce qu'il était Jack Frost. Le beau, l'hilarant, le sublime Jack Frost! Et personne n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il aille bien ou mal, on ne se posait pas la question! Frost allait toujours bien, Frost était toujours drôle, Frost n'avait aucun problème! Jack s'arrêta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fini par crier. Il inspira profondément, expira. Inspira. Expira. Sentit deux bras autour de ses épaules. Il se crispa. Hiccup s'était levé et le serrait dans ses bras. Les mains hésitantes de Jack vinrent se placer dans la dos du brun. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il le serra à son tour. Il était bien. Vidé de sa colère.

-Tu nous as nous maintenant. Ça te va?

-Ouais...ouais, ça me va carrément.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Jack n'osait, ni ne voulait vraiment, se détacher. La présence d'Hiccup l'apaisait. C'est ce dernier qui rompit le silence.

-T'as vraiment jamais eu de cadeau pour Noël?

**Et voilà, on en apprend un peu plus sur Jack ^^ Il y a peut-être quelques incohérences avec les chapitres précédents, mais j'espère que c'est pas trop énorme... Bref, j'ai pas trop avancé cette semaine (pas du tout en fait...honte à moi) mais j'essaierais de me rattraper, promis ^^**

**A très vite!**


	7. Sorry

Bonjour, bonjour!

Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas passée du ffn (un mois? un peu plus?) et...je n'ai toujours pas avancé. En fait, je pensais réellement pouvoir continuer, mais es dernière semaines, j'étais en stage (oui, c'est reparti pour un épisode de "je raconte ma vie") à l'hôpital, avec, du coup, des horaires un peu pourri (se lever à 5h du matin :'( ) et une accumulation de fatigue... Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait le tour du cadran tous les week-ends depuis.

De plus, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'ai eu un mal fou à continuer cette fiction. Plus je me relis, plus je trouve que les chapitres sont bâclés, un peu superflus, et surtout que l'histoire n'est pas assez élaborée. Je la laisse en ligne pour l'instant, mais si je ne parviens pas à retomber sur mes pies, elle risque de rester inachevée (toutes ces bonnes résolutions qui partent en fumée, comme c'est triste!).

Bref, je finis mon stage dans deux semaines. A partir de là, j'essayerais soit de poursuivre, soit (en cas de foirage total) de commencer ou de continuer une autre fiction.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews jusque là, et désolée à ceux qui attendaient une suite. Je peux envoyer les quelques chapitres de rab (même s'ils auraient besoin d'une bonne réécriture)

J'en profite pour demander s'il y aurait quelqu'un qui serait intéressé pour être bêta-reader? N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous en avez envie.

Gros bisous bien baveux, mes chers fanfictionneurs, et je l'espère à très vite ^^


End file.
